A Morning Treat
by candy-belle
Summary: John and Randy have a treat in store for a sleeping Evan. A fluffy 3 way snuggle fic written as a birthday fic, featuring Fluff, snuggling and vague mentions of sexual things but so fleeting blink and you'll miss them.


**Title**: A Morning Treat  
><strong>Rating:<strong> 15  
><strong>Summary: <strong> John and Randy have a treat in store for a sleeping Evan  
><strong>Featuring: <strong>John, Randy, Evan  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Fluff, snuggling and vague mentions of sexual things but so fleeting blink and you'll miss them.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on characters/people of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!).

x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Shit Johnny, watch where you're going!" hissed Randy as John bumped into him for the umpteenth time as they made their way blindly across the dark room.

Behind him John swore again as he walked into yet another cabinet. Hissing as the corner bit into his shin he snapped, "Why can't we just put the light on?"

"Because you'll wake him up," replied Randy firmly.

Managing to pocket the room key he'd been carrying, he reached over towards the dark lump that was John, fumbling slightly in the near darkness that was filling their shared hotel room. As his hand closed around what he though was one of the bags John gave a stifled grunt chuckling, "Umm Ortz. That's not a breakfast sausage you got hold of there."

"Really?" rumbled Randy and John just knew there was a killer smirk creasing the viper's lips.

"Yeah really," chuckle John unable to resist rolling his hips slightly, "Now unless you want this show starting a little early let go and take this bag instead."

"Spoil sport," teased Randy even though he caught hold of the offered bag.

There was a soft snuffle behind them and both men froze. Glancing over his shoulder Randy squinted against the darkness then slowly released the breath he didn't realise he was holding and murmured, "Its okay he's still asleep."

"Why are we doing this again?" asked John, grumbling as he caught his other leg on the unfamiliar furniture.

"Because we both agreed to do something nice for him," reminded Randy, "We agreed it was about time we took care of him instead of the other way around."

Hidden by the shadows John couldn't help grinning at the sheer warmth flooding the viper's normally emotionless voice. Leaning in he nudged Randy with his shoulder - taking care not to spill the drinks he was carrying - and murmured fondly, "You've got it bad for him, haven't you?"

Even in the darkness he could see the killer glare Randy was giving him, although the glare melted a moment later as Randy replied, "No worse than you."

"Then you've got it bad," chuckle John leaning in even further to brush a kiss over Randy's cheek, earning a soft sigh in reply.

Resting his head a moment on Randy's shoulder he looked towards the large bed that dominated the centre of the room. In the darkness he could just make out a figure strewn across the centre of it, the white sheets pulled up hiding the body they both knew so well from view. He narrowed his eyes straining to see in the dark and as he realised what the lump beside the figure was he gave a little chuckle.

"What's so funny?" rumbled Randy, his breath tickling John's face.

"He's still wrapped around that pillow you replaced your body with," explained John moving back from Randy, "He's practically clinging to it."

"Oh yeah," breathed Randy his voice catching slightly as he realised their companion was indeed curled around the pillow. He took a moment to compose himself then asked, "You ready for this?"

"Yep," grinned John, "I can't wait for this. Can't wait to see the look in those deep chocolate eyes of his." He paused then asked teasingly, "The question is - are you ready to be something more than a sex machine?"

"Fuck you!" snapped Randy although here as no heat in his voice, "You know very well how much he means to me and you as well."

"I know, I know," soothed John, chuckling at how easy it was to get a rise out of Randy sometimes, "And I know you adore him just as much as I do." He took a deep breath then licking his lip he huffed, "Fuck I can't believe we're about to do this."

"I know," smirked Randy, "We should have thought of doing this ages ago."

Together they moved towards the bed, each taking a different side.

Setting his bag of goodies and the tray of drinks down on the bedside cabinet, John glanced over and mouthed, "You first."

Randy nodded. Setting his own bag down he rested one knee on the bed and leaning down he got level with the sleeping figure. Reaching out gently he traced the curve of the bare shoulder loving the little whimper that answered his touch. Glancing up he smiled at John before lowering his gaze back to the relaxed features of their slumbering companion. Taking a deep breath he leant in closer and brushing his lips against the slightly open mouth he pressed the softest of kisses against them.

John watched the kiss and felt his body react. Not wanting to be left out he knelt on the bed and shifted closer. Easing the sheet back, he pulled it down revealing more and more of the compact body. Ghosting a hand over the sleeping form, he carefully reached over and caught hold of the arm that was wrapped around the pillow. Gently he eased the arm up, his fingers absently caressing the pulse point on the wrist earning another little snuffle from the sleeping man. As John moved the arm out of the way Randy carefully pulled the pillow away his breath catching as suddenly the sleeping figure's torso was revealed – a sight that even in the near darkens of the room could still make his heart race.

Glancing at John Randy gave the ghost of a smile and leaning up he stole a kiss from the older man whispering softly, "Lets do this."

Moving as one they both slid into place on either side of the sleeping figure. Randy moulded himself against the muscular chest, his body reacting instantly as the naked figure's heat seeped through his clothes. Resting his head on the same pillow as the sleeping figure Randy stared at him, a soft smile playing over his face as he watched the figure react to the sudden contact, little huff and guff escaping the partially open lips.

On the other side John spooned against toned back, his hand automatically finding its way to the bare hip, resting lightly on the warm flesh, absently caressing it. He couldn't help rolling his hips, rubbing his jean-clad groin against the pert arse he adored. Propping himself up on his elbow he dropped a kiss onto the bare shoulder of the sleeping figure, biting back a groan as he watched Randy steal another kiss from the sleeping man.

Ghosting his hand over the firm body, John slid his hand down onto the firm abs. His fingers caught on the muscle ridges as he pulled the sleeping figure back against him, rutting gently against the pert backside. He was rewarded with a replying roll of the hips, the sleeping figure automatically reacting to his touch, just as John knew he would. Pressing a warm kiss to the exposed neck John sighed happily, unable to stop the goofy grin splitting his face. Randy caught the grin and smirked in reply. Then leaning in he ran the back of his finger along the stubbled jaw line of their sleeping companion before tracing the open mouth with his finger tip. He loved the little mew that followed his movement and then just as he was about to steal another kiss there was a little yawn followed by a startled yap and he found himself staring into a pair of very confused eyes.

"Ummm guys?" yawned Evan blinking owlishly as he took in the two men currently surrounding him.

"Hey sleeping beauty," called John leaning down to claim the first awake kiss. It was a kiss Evan more than gladly gave him, twisting his subtle body around to make the most of it

Breaking the kiss with a little giggle Evan yawned again asking, "What's going on?"

"We decided to give you a treat," rumbled Randy his fingers trailing along the edge of Evan's jaw. He rolled over and grabbed Evan's glasses off the bedside cabinet. Handing them to the still sleepy figure he smiled as he watched Evan fumbled them into the place, the smaller man blinking rapidly obviously trying to wake his brain up.

"A treat?" asked Evan his eyes flickering from one to the other, "What sort of teat?"

"A nice one," chuckled John before whispering in his ear, "Don't worry I promise we're not going make you scream again."

"Good," grinned Evan leaning back against John snuggling into the broad chest, "I think I need a few days to recover for that particular position."

He caught the way Randy's smile slipped slightly and felt John's arm tighten fractionally around him and added quickly, "Guys I loved it - trust me I have never felt as amazing as I did at that moment. Its just it took a hell of a lot out of me, my body needs time to recover before I can take both of you at the same time again and then..."

He first pressed a kiss to John's bicep before leaning over and kissing Randy's cheek promising, "I loved every moment it." He held Randy's look and sighed contentedly. Sinking back into John's body, he stared at Randy, watching longingly as the viper slithered backwards gracefully ending upright by the side of the bed.

"He's getting good at slithering," chuckled John blowing Randy a kiss when the Viper flipped him the finger in reply to the comment.

"Careful," warned Evan, grinning vampishly as he caught the look Randy was throwing the older man, "He might refuse to let you play and just make you watch again."

John gave a gasp of mock horror and tightening his embrace around Evan, he exclaimed playfully, "Oh no surely the viscous viper wouldn't do that to poor little me?"

"You know I would," growled Randy joining in the banter, "And this time I'll handcuff you so you can't even jerk off while you're watching us. Now quit hogging the puppy and get your stuff."

Evan gave a whimper as John relaxed the hold and rolled away from a moment only to reappear with a large carry out bag. Randy had a similar bag and as he climbed back onto the bed he settled against the headboard then looking down he asked meaningfully, "You want to come a little closer?"

Almost instantly Evan was snuggling against him, positioned so he was under Randy's right arm his head resting against Randy's shoulder. He watched intently as the Viper ripped the carry out bag apart, using the bag as a make shift tray and revealing the contents of the bag to Evan.

Evan gave a little yelp of delight exclaiming, "Oh my god jam doughnuts? I don't...why?"

"Well we've all got a few days off," explained Randy reaching for the nearest treat. Holding it up, he held it steady letting Evan take a bite before taking a bite himself, "So we figured a few early morning treats would be in order..." he was interrupted by a cough and glancing up he saw John play pouting at him. Smirking fondly, Randy leant over and, nearly crushing Evan between them, he fed John the last remaining morsel of the first doughnut. He barely managed to stifle his groan as John licked at his fingers cleaning them for him.

Setting back against the head board, smiling faintly as Evan pulled away, the still half asleep man yawning again before asking, "Wait you...you both got up and went and got us breakfast but you..You guys always sleep late on days off. It's normally me that..."

"That's why we did," explained John reaching out loving the way Evan flowed straight back into him, the smaller man arranging himself so he was able to lean against John but still have contact with Randy and see both men at the same time.

"So what's in your bag?" asked Evan cheekily helping himself to another doughnut, not sharing it with other the others and pointedly ignoring the twin pouts that were being thrown his way

"In here," said John reaching around Evan, "I have the 2nd course for breakfast," and with that he emptied the content of his bag onto the makeshift tray as well.

Again Evan gave an excited squeak and dived on the nearest mini danish that now littered the bed. Stuffing the pastry into his mouth, he made a little nommy noise that had both John and Randy groaning. Smiling vampishly Evan lifted another of the mini pastries off the bed and taking a small bite himself he offered it first to John. He watched with delight at the way the big man delicately nibbled the edge, his tongue catching Evan's fingers as he did. Then he turned and gave the remains of the treat to Randy. Leaning in Evan pressed his lips to Randy's, licking off the jam that was staining the viper's lips and murmured "Thank you."

Randy kissed him back, gently caressing the side of his face before pulling back and rumbling lovingly, "You're welcome, Puppy."

Evan smiled at the use of his play name, sighing happily as he felt John pull him backwards, the big man gently claiming his own kiss. Brushing a secondary kiss over Johns lips Evan sighed and murmured, "I mean it guys, thank you," he glanced down and grabbing one of the large doughnuts he took a big mouthful, giggling as the jam oozed out trickling down his chin. The dual groans made him grin even more and as he lowered the doughnut he looked at the others and asked with feigned innocence, "Is something wrong?" before seductively sucking one of his sticky fingers and shooting the others a positively pornographic _come get me_ look.

Randy and John shared a very knowing look then before Evan had a chance to think the two larger men pounced on him, sending him tumbling backwards away from the sweet treats and towards the foot of the massive bed. Pinning him down Randy started to tickle his chest while John started to blow raspberries on his thighs and knees, both men working as one to reduce him to a giggling, writhing, squealing mess.

After a few minutes and countless threats of never letting either of them touch him again, John and Randy finally relented, pulling back to the top of the bed. They were both panting with the exertion of the tickle sessions and as John settled against the headboard he pulled Randy close and indulge himself in a long lingering kiss. Evan watched them fondly, loving the way they flowed together, knowing that watching them kiss was a sight he would never get bored of.

As Randy broke the kiss he glanced at Evan and smirked rumbling playfully, "Something wrong, Puppy?"

"You're meanies!" play pouted Evan slowly sitting up. He ended up sitting crossed legged from across from the others. Still panting after being tickled he licked his lower lip and with his voice echoing with his previous giggles, he breathed, "I do mean it though, thank you for this."

John grinned at him and popping one of the mini danihses into his mouth he grunted, "No need to say thanks, Puppy. After all the shite you put up with from us it's the least we can do." He handed Evan one of the take out coffees they'd grabbed as well, noting with delight the smile on Evan's face when he realised his coffee has added chocolate.

They fell into a comfortable silence, each of them simply enjoying the moment and the act of devouring the rare treats of doughnuts, pastries and real coffee. Popping an entire Danish into his mouth, Randy gave a sudden grunt realising what was wrong with the picture. Shuffling position on the mattress he made space between himself and John then ordered firmly, "Evan come over here." He patted the space he's cleared chuckling as the high flyer wriggled into place. Wrapping a arm around Evan, he glanced over and chuckled, "You too, big guy,"

John grinned and giving Randy a sarcastic salute he spooned against Evan. Absently he threw a large leg over Evans so his foot rested on Randy's calf. Wriggling into position between the others, Evan gave a happy little sigh and as Randy fed him another treat he asked between bites, "What did you have in mind for the rest of today?"

John brushed a kiss against the dark hair and murmured, "Nothing."

Evan glanced up at him sceptically.

"I mean it!" protested John, "No other plans. We didn't actually get past breakfast."

"Well I know what I'd like to do," murmured Evan sleepily.

Randy tilted his head down so he could see Evan properly asking softly, "And what's that Puppy?"

"This." replied Evan softly, smiling up at both men, "I just want to do this."

John frowned then as the penny dropped he snuggled in closer, rolling his hips against the smaller man and rubbing his foot over Randy's calf. Randy let out a soft contented sigh and snuggling down even more he rubbed Evan's hip, his hand drifting over onto John's thigh as well and smiled. Leaning down he claimed Evan's mouth for a soft kiss and as he pulled back he rumbled, "Than that's what we'll do."

Evan grinned at him, the delight at his simple request being so readily accepted all too evident on his face. Pulling John's arm closer around his waist and snuggling into Randy's embrace he let his eyes drift closed, loving the simple act of snuggling with the two men he adored the most in the world.

FIN x


End file.
